Awake
by Damned4Eternity
Summary: Serafina Dumbledore; A secret well hidden, A daughter almost forgotten, A prophesy about to be fulfilled.


**Awake**

****

_ Separate now,  
But soon will link,  
My soul and yours shall finally sync._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ****

****

**Summary:** Serafina Dumbledore; A secret well hidden, A daughter almost forgotten, A prophesy about to be fulfilled.

**Author's Notes:** Hello! Another story that I had in my mind that has troubled me for a long time. Finally, I decided to write it. Hope you like! Enjoy! And please review!

**Standard Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter world is not mine, but the idea was from my head. Hopefully no one sues me...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ****

****

**Prologue**

**Bind yourself to me**

_"By the dragons light_

_On this July night  
  
I call to thee  
  
to give me your might  
  
by the power of three  
  
I conjure thee  
  
to protect all  
  
that surrounds me  
  
so mote it be  
  
so mote it be!"  
_  
After whispering the incantation, Alina pointed her wand upon her sleeping baby daughter; soft blue light emerged from the tip and wrapped itself slowly around the baby.  
  
"May you stay safe," silently she stepped away from her sleeping daughter; who never knew of the dangers about to happen that very day.  
  
Alina sighed and looked around her daughter's room. Soft white drapes met her gaze and floating snowflakes descend to the floor giving the room a winter aura; though the room itself was anything but warm. An ivory cradle sat in the middle of the room, desolate, alone. Faintly, one can see a barely visible blanket of blue light covering the occupant of the cradle.  
  
"He's near," Alina turned around and closed the door behind her. Intent to meet her husband, Alina squared her shoulders and prepared to meet her fate. Footsteps fell on the hallway closing in on Alina; a man cloaked in black slowly came into her vision. He stood with an air about him that demanded respect. Alina stopped and held her husband's gaze for awhile before he immediately embraced her.  
  
"Tom," Alina whispered burying her head in the crook of his neck. "I can't do this. It's tearing me apart. I had to choose," sadness wrapped itself around her words and Tom understood.  
  
"You've betrayed me have you? You chose the light," Tom sighed and pulled away from the embrace, he closed his eyes and nodded. _It pains me to do this_. "Alina, you know what must be done." She nodded and closed her eyes. Tom raised his wand and pointed it at her unprotected body,  
  
"Avada Kedavra."  
  
Green light emitted from his wand and hit Alina with such a force that it knocked her backwards. In Tom's eyes, everything happened in slow motion. Alina's body fell to the ground with a dead thud. Her long silky black hair floated down covering her pale face and dead eyes. Alina Dumbledore was dead.  
  
Tears fell down Tom's eyes. They traveled down through his cheeks and fell in small splatters in Alina's body. _Why? You knew I would have killed you. You knew I will not let anyone stand in my way; even you._ He kneeled down next to her and kissed her cold forehead. _Goodbye._ He abruptly stood up and walked over her body and into his daughter's room. His hardened gaze fell on his daughter's sleeping form giving his tormented soul an ounce of peace.  
  
_She wouldn't leave Serafina unguarded. There must be some spell, or curse at work here._ Tom mused. He walked up to the ivory cradle and tried to lift his daughter. But a blanket of blue light shielded her from his touch. Electricity surged through the thin layer and into Tom's outstretched hands. _Damn! A spell!_ Tom cursed and thought of how he's going to get his daughter. _I could undo the curse, but Alina never settled for the average spell. She would have dug deep into the past to find a curse. That was always like_ _her. Always preferring a challenge rather than convenience._ With his mind made, Tom pulled out his wand and pointed it to his daughter.  
  
_"Separate now, _

_But soon will link, _

_My soul and yours shall finally sync. _

_My pride is fiery _

_And so too shall yours be, _

_Just follow the flame, _

_So mote it be."_  
  
Red light shot out of his wand and with it pulled something out of Tom's own body. He gasped and grabbed his chest dropping his wand. He struggled to breathe as half of his soul was ripped from him and entered his daughter. _Can't breathe_. Tom shook his head and focused his all to breathing. _I still have matters to attend to, I cannot let the Potters live another night. I've let them live too long_. With all his might, Tom pulled himself into a standing position and looked longingly upon his daughter's sleeping form. _Until then_. He picked up his wand and tried to kiss Serafina's forehead but Alina's spell would not let him. Tom bowed his head and apparated out his home intent to finish his task. What he didn't know was that his task will not be finished in years to come.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**The incantations were not made by me, I took them from www. spellsandmagic .com Check it out if you have the time, its very interesting.  
**  
**Also, please review I would really appreciate it if someone tells me if I should continue... Salamat po! Arigatou! **

****

**Ja ne!**


End file.
